A Day in time
by lolLindzay121
Summary: Mario find himself telling his daughter About how Peach and him Met, and what broke them up. Can Maurcy help her parents get back together? Read to find out! MarioxPeach LuigixDaisy .
1. They begin

** Hi everybody! This is my first fan-fic ever! I realy had fun writing this, and if you dont like mario having kids, let alone a daddy's girl, you don't want to read this. If you do, GOOD NEWS! :-) . I EXTREMELY hope you like this, read it all, and review! **

* * *

Mario sat at the table with his daughter, Maurcy.

She was picking at her Mac and cheese. Mario was having the same thing, considering it was the only thing luigi sent over. Yes, as sad as it is, Mario still cant cook. They got most of there things from Luigi. Some More appetizing, some......less.

"Dad?" Maurcy said looking up from her plate. "Yes sweetie?" Mario said back."Have you ever had that weird feeling in your stomach, like when something wrong?" Maurcy asked with a look of confusion. "Is this about Luigi's cooking again?"

Mario asked as he chuckled. "Nhhooo" Maurcy laughed "Like, making a wrong turn in life or a HUGE mistake that you might Never forgive yourself for?" Maurcy now had a sly look in her eyes. He knew when she wanted something. "OK, first, is this about you, or me?" Mario gave her the same goofy expression she gave him.

"Aw man, I did it again?!?!" Maurcy Hit herself in the head for that. "You obviously have never met you Dad if you didnt know what i was getting at. He laughed As he picked up Maurcys plate along with his.

"Is it that noticeable?" Maurcy Questioned giving her father the same look. "Honey, I knew that Look before you where 4." He said

. "Well, Have you?".

" ....."

Mario paused for a long while, waiting for his daughter to change the subject. But he knew it wasn't gonna happen. "..Ye.s-s"

Mario went to washing the dishes. "UhhUh, Who with?" Maurcy was getting to the bottom of this problem. The problem? Mario broke up with peach only when Maurcy was 6. she was now 11 going on 12 doing the switchback with her parents. 2 weeks she would be with her dad. 2 weeks she would be with her , was the 12th out of 14 days .today was a Thursday, and tomorrow, she would have to do the switchback.

"I really don't think You need to hear it . Besides , you already knew who it was with." Mario couldn't bear to say Peach's name. Every time he would say it, his heart would shatter. he would remember that day when he had to say goodbye for 2 weeks to Maurcy. "Oh daddy dearest, I think i have forgotten the maiden's name," Maurcy said being over dramatic with a British accent.

'Nice one, Now time for bed." Mario said with a more fake than real smile. 'aaawwwwwwwwwwww pllleeeeaaasssssseeee teeeellll mmmeeeee! wwwwhhhhyyyy? You dont loovvveeee mee annnyymmmorrreee!!!!! iiisss ttthhhaaattt ittt? " Maurcy whined

. "Again, In bed. Now..." Mario said strictly. "Man' ur no fun!" Maurcy taunted as she walked to her room .He sat on the couch and thought. 'She is 12 after all, and she does deserve to know what happened...' Mario sat on the couch to hear this loud screaming.

"WHATS WRONG?!?! ARE YOU OK? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU?!?!" Mario shouted as he burst into her room. 'Man dad, I didnt know i sang THAT bad," Maurcy started, giggling a little. He scratched his head and blushed. "Oh sorry," Mario said to have caused his daughter emmbarassment.

He began to walk out when he turned around. "You really want to know what happened?" Mario questioned turing his head to face Maurcy

. She just Nodded and gave him the puppy dog face. Her Beautiful blue eyes resembled her mother and her rich Honey brown hair turned lighter in the light of her lamp.

"Ok, you got me" Mario sat on the foot of her bed and began,

"Once upon a time-" he was then cut off by Maurcy ."Dad?" Maurcy started ."Don't do that Once upon a time Crap," Maurcy Giggled. "OK then, how should i start?" Mario asked chuckling a little to. "Time and event! thats always a good start!" Maurcy suggested. "OK then," Mario Began telling His daughter their story.

* * *

**Ok, if that was TOO much, tell me. PLEASE! You guys are all better than me at this stuff, and I also have a poll/question.....**

**How do you think they should have met? MARIOXPEACH**

**1. High school,(FIRST DAY)**

** they where young (7-8)**

**3. Classic (13yr old peach gets kidnapped and 14YR old Mario saves her.**

**4 OTHER! (pitch me some ideas! if i use one, ill use Ur name so you can get some of the props!)**

** TY~ R&R ~lolLindzay121  
**


	2. How and when they met

Mario's POV

" It was a Tuseday, First day of high school." I began looking Blankly tring to remember.

"Wow, Realy?" Maurcy asked looking confused again.

"Yes," I chuckeled at the thought... "I had been in that school for 2 years. Ur uncle was there to.".

"Dont bring poor old weedgie in to this stry. his bad cooking will ruin it," Maurcy said sarcasticly.

"OK OK, let me get started would you?" i asked.

"Shure dad, its all my fault ur beginings are bad,"

NO POV

Mario was in a hurry. His Class would begin in a matter of seconds. He was almost to his room when he heard this crying.

He turned his head to see this Blonde girl pushed up against a locker, by Bowser.

"LET ME GO YOU OVERGROWN TURTLE!"She screamed.

"Not until we settle this, "

He leaned in to kiss her.

'Hey! bowser! I thought you where only alowed to kiss up mom!" Mario shouted.

The blonde girl revealed her Ocean blue eyes which had gone red from all the cring as she gasped at what Mario said.

"What did you say to me?" Bowser said getting a mad look in his eyes.

"Did i stutter? or is ur shell on to tight?" Mario snickered back.

The blonde girl still stared at him with amazement at what he had said.

"Stop staring at him you slut!" Bowser shouted as he slapped her in the face so hard, it knocked her on the ground.

"HEY! WHATS GOING ON OUT HERE??" A teacher yelled as she poked her head out of the room she was teaching. She then looked down at the girl in pink on the ground, cring.

She gasped.

"Boys! Girls are not a prize to be won! And comig from my star student Mario! Never in my days!" The teacher then helped The blonde girl up and took her to the nurse. "Come on Honey."

They then walked away.

"Look what you do Pudgy!" Bowser yelled As he left. Mario just stand there. thinking....

BRING!.

... It was time for school start.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thats it? Maurcy asked curiously.

"No, I just thought you know, Id let you know how we met. Thats what you wanted, Right?" Mario questioned.

She raised an Eyebrow. 'Ur serious? I want to kninda know all of the story." She exclaimed.

"Ok , fine"

MARIOS POV

"I was in my seat .Finishing problems from a math test."

NO POV

The blonde haired walked in whith and icepack on her cheek.

She looked at Mario then looked down . somehow could take his eyes off her. it was like some kind of addiction.

She finnaly looked up and smiled a little.

BRING!

What the hell is up with this bell? Mario thought.

He emerged from his seat to notice That blonde girl standing right there in front of him.

'Um.... I wanted to thank you . You know.. For defending me."

The girl made Mario sweat. He had never felt this way before. maybe it was... dare he say it ...Love?... No, it couldnt be! Mario thought again. She is so out of my leauge!

Then he noticed her hand held out waiting for a shake. "Oh, Uh... Its ...No prob-blem realy." Mario stuttered as he accepted the shake.

She then giggled. "Thanks, again" She said as she broke the shake and left the room.

Now was the worst time. He was in love with a girl that hasnt even told him her name.


	3. Gettin' ready for the prom

**_Hi.._**

**_WAT UP? Oh yea... the sky. 'dUR' I like writing this chapter, but the next one, 'Prom night' WILL BE EVEN BETTER! 'LAUGHS LIKE THAT HAMPSTER OFF BOLT' READ! REVIEW! RECYCLE!  
_**

* * *

A couple of moths later, Mario and peach where dating. Even Luigi found a girl. Her name was Daisy. It seemed so unlikley because Luigi isn't known to be the type that would date a girl that is A tough tom-boy, let alone a girl at all.

They where all Walking in the hall by their lockers

"OMG Did you see him With her?" ."YEA AND LIKE DID YOU TOTALY SEE WHAT HE DID? Gossip spreading was around them, but the most spread about was the Fall Ball (Prom).

Mario was going with peach, and Daisy and Luigi where going with each other. (Big shocker)

"Im Sooooo excited for the dance!" Daisy squeeled,

"Yea, it'll be fun," Luigi responded looking at daisy. "Dont be a suck-up though.." Daisy laughed along with everybody else.

" So, Mario, are you excited for the dance?"Peach questioned.. "Well, it is only 2 days from now," Mario begain only to get cut off by Peach and daisy. "2 DAYS?!?!" They both said in unison.

Mario backed up in shock.

Peach and Daisy grabbed there BF's and ran like hell out of the building to the where like psicycic, because the bell rang right efter they left.

_** at the mall....**_

daisy and peach had gone crazy tring to look for that right dress.

But Daisy went with Mario, and Luigi went with Peach.

They did this so they wouldnt see what there dresses looked like until they got home. why Luigi with Peach? And why Mario with daisy? Well, the guys coudn't see there Girlfriends dresses until the dance Either.

Daisy twirled around in a long Dress, which to her, felt like flying. The only oher dress she had ever worn had or well, WAS a hoopskirt.

YOU CANT TWIRL THAT MAN!!!

It was yellow, with daisys at the bottom, with the palm of the daisys where Luigi green. She took it over and payed for it.

"$231.65?!?!?! How could you spend that much on a dress???" Mario asked in confusion

"Well, i also bought the belt, the earings, and I uh, bought......"Daisy looked down.

She grabbed the recipt and read what she didnt say...

*Lilliant's Lip balm *for kissing*

"Wait? ur gonna try to kiss Luigi tommorow?!?!?!" Mario exclamed.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! I want it to be a surprise!" Daisy shouted then whispered. "Luigi will be a nervous reck if you try to kiss him." Mario said handing her back the receipt.

Daisy's face went from emmbarassed, to super emmbarassed. and mad. "What The hell does that mean? He will! I know Luigi likes me!" Daisy spat back. Mario laughed a little.

Daisy didn't understand what was so funny. "Thats the problem!" Mario continues laughing.

"Oh, yea? you think its soooo funny what if peach tries to kiss you???

Mario then stoped laughing.

"Yea, Genius!" Daisy shouted sarcasticly. Mario had never thought about kissing Peach. He knew he liked her... A LOT.. and he couldn't handle the pressure.

One thing he knew for shure, this was gonna be a night to remember....

_**AT THE MARIO BROS HOUSE... **_

"Dude, Peach is gonna take ur breath away when you see her!" Luigi commented. "Yea... so will daisy." Mario said less happy for the other sibling.

Luigi rose an eyebrow. That made him suspicious.

* * *

"Dad?" Maurcy interupted. "Yes?" "WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PROM!?!?!?!" She shouted "Ok ok, let me get there..."

* * *

_**What about that ending? good, Eh? And no im not canadian! Anywho, I love you guys soo much, but ide love you even more if you ACCUALY LEAVE ME A REVIEW! IDONT EVEN CARE IF YOU JUST SAY HI! xD Peace out Hoime G's! ~lolLindzay121  
**_


	4. Prom Night

**Hey! I FINNALY fixed my problem with the whole paragraph thing. I honestly was tring to fix that problem before the reviews i got. they said i was awsome on the first chapter, but the second and third where messed up beacause of the whole 'no spaces' SO IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTERS 2, AND OR 3 READ THEM! I FIXED THE PARAGRAPH PROBLEM! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Oh, and when Mario and Peach are dancig, to get a BETTER EFFECT open another tab, or another page and go to , then type in crazier by taylor swift. You will see what I mean.....**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mario and luigi where waiting outside the school for there dates.

Mario wore a Tux, with a red carnation in the pocket. Luigi wore the same, only he had a Green carnation.

Mario kept asking him where he got it, But he would never tell.

'He problably died it' Mario thought.

Just then Daisy came up in a limo.

"WEEDGIE!!!" She yelped as she flung her arms around Luigi's neck.

"Wow Daisy, yo-u lo-ok g-great!" Luigi stuttered.

Daisy just smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, Daisy? would you happen to know where Peach is?" Mario asked in confusion.

Peach was almost ALWAYS with Daisy.

"Accualy, I havent. She Is sposed to be here in a couple of minutes. Shes never late." Daisy said.

"Okay, Just making shure."

Mario was extreamly nervous. What if What Daisy said at the mall was true? would Peach accualy want to kiss him? He hoped that she was sick, or couldnt make it. he knew he really, didnt want that, but if it got him out of kissing her .... Maybe if he could just go over to her house after and tell her what a horrible time he had withought her.

They then rntered the be more specific,the gym.

Luigi and Daisy ran tn the middle of the floor, while mari stayed to the side, watching them Dance. (Luigi and Daisy)

Then , all of a sudden, the spotlight drifted from the disco ball to the door. Mario turned to see Peach. She was wearing a pink lacy dress with tiny roses all over.

"Hi Mario!" Peach smiled as she entered.

"Hi, y-ou lo-ok a-amazi-ing-g" Mario stuttered, not shure what to say.

"Thanks, you dont look so bad yourself." Peach laughed

"Hey , Everyone! Im your DJ ,DJ! Get with your lovebird and get ready for Crazier By Taylor swift!" The DJ shouted.(This is where you search for the song.:-) ) Mario and peach began to slow dance..

_Ive never gone with the wind, just let it flow, _

_let it take me where it wants to go_

_till you open the door theres so much more, _

_Never seen it before,_

_I was trin' to fly but I couldn't find my wings,_

_But you came along and you changed everything,_

_You lift my feet of the ground, you spin me around_

_you make me crazier crazier,_

_Feels like im fallin' and I, _

_Im lost in your eyes, you make me_

_crazier crazier crazier,_

Peach rest her head on marios inhaled a deep scent of vanilla.

Must be her perfume.

He looked over at Luigi and Daisy who where already in there kissing position.

he had to laugh at that. Mario continued to dance with peach...

_i watched from a distance as you made life your own,_

_every sky was your own kind of blue_

_and i wanted to know, how that would feel,_

_but you made it so real_

_you showed me something that i couldnt see,_

_you opened my eyes and made me believe,_

_You lift my feet of the ground, spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, crazier,_

_fells like im falling but i, Im lost in your eyes,_

_you make me crazier, crazier, crazier,_

Peach looked up at mario who was looking at her.

She giggled and picked up her head of his head.

they both looked over at Daisy and Luigi who had both just shared there first kiss.

She then looked back at Mario (With the same look his daughter gives him today)

"Uh, Im gonna go get some punch," Mario said making his retreat. He knew she defenatly wanted to kiss him.

Mario continued to get punch, cup after cup. He thought it tasted differebt, but he wanted to stay there as long as possible.

He looked up and noticed Peach walking over to a bench as she sat. She picked off a rose from ther dress and snifed and twirled it in her hands, waiting for Mario to come back.

She looked up and ran over to the punch bowl, where mario was.

She took a cup to and they both begain to talk. and lauch for no reason.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Wait, What was wrong with the punch?" Maurcy asked, innterupting the story AGAIN.

"At first we thought the packeaging was different, but turns out, someone put Wine in the bowl." Mario said with a sigh.

"Well, so Mom and you got.. Drunk???" Maurcy concluded. Mario chuckled." Unfortnatly yes." Mario concluded. "Ok, continue."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9 Months later, a baby girl was born. (You problably know how that happened. lol)

Her name? Maurcy K Mario. Mario and Peach where still together, but Mario still didnt know about the baby.( Mario went away to a 4 month trip.

Mario should be arriing any second, with him just getting home.

Suddenly a car pulled up. "Peach!" Mario said with arms open.

Peach accepted and smiled when she hugged him. It just felt right.

"Hi, Mario Um i need to tell you something." Mario sat down beside her in the garden. "Okay, anything. lay it on me." Mario said doing the hand motions.

"Mario your- but she got cut off by a servant toad carrying Maurcy.

"She wont stop crying Miss Toadstool!"

Mario looked at her with confusion.

**Marios POV**

What the hell is that thing? Is Peach cheating on me? Or worse... is that ...Mine?

Damn it Peach Im only what? 17?? I cant be a dad! Oh shes problaby gonna ask me to have custody of the baby. Luigi would Never go for that.

**No pov**

Peach took Maurcy and held her.

"Her name is Maurcy." Peach said to mario.

"Peach, I cant do that yet... Im only 17 and i cant take care of a little Accident,"

"Little accident? Mario this is your Daughter! Not a mess on the floor or a broken vase!

" Well, Accedents are things not ment to happen." Mario said raising his voice a little.

"Well, I guess you where an accident to." Peach then got up and left.

Mario knew he made a big turn in life...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, so I was an Accident???" Maurcy said in an angered tone.

"NO NO No,no no no." Mario said tring to reashure her that he cared about her.

Maurcy just got out of bed and packed her suitecase.

"Maurcy! what do you think your doing?" Mario shouted, following her around the house.

"Leaving" She softly said back, tring not to cry.

"Why? Where would you go? Your Mom is out of town for the week." Mario said felling good that he was making his point.

"I'll go it Uncle Luigi's house." She said still not looking up from her bag.

"No, you wont! How do you know they even can have you over?"Mario said raising his voice more.

"The twins Lizzie and Dylan. They called me , and asked earlier if I could go. I had to ask you.... Now im not even giving that a chance." Maurcy said with the look in her eyes so powerfull, it even made Mario unleash his tears he had been holding back.

It was a look of pure hate.

"I will call him right now and tell him not to let you over!" Mario said picking up the phone.

"GO AHEAD! NOW I KNOW THE TRUTH! YOU WHERE AN ACCIDENT! I HATE YOU!" Maurcy screamed as she slammed the door, a family picture of Her , Mario, And the Luigi family Feel and the glass shattered. He picked it up. It was from there trip to Miami Florida.

Maurcy had never Shouted at alone say, I hate you. That tore him apart more than anything. I hate you. Why would she say that.

Now, mario was heartbroken, and he had a mess to clean up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**How was that? I was tring to make it a tiny bit like twilight where she says the same last words as her mom said to her father. Anyways, I love you all, thanks for the tips Azo. Remember the 3 R's of the planet! Reduce, Review, Recycle! ~lolLindzay121**


	5. The storys over, along with a family

**Hi! Im Back! This one is going to be a little longer. Sorry I havn't Updated in a while, ive been freaking out about the Swine ful going around, and ive been washing my hands nostop. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. 3 R's Of the panet Reduce, Review, Recycle!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Maurcy continued to walk down the streets of toad wasn't all that dark, considering the lights had been turned on.

She couldnt believe she had said that to her father. I hate you. She wanted, to go back and apologize, but she was already half way to her uncles house. Her Cell started ringing.

She stoped in her tracks and looked at the caller ID. It was Her mom.

"Hello?" Maurcy awnsered. "Hey Baby, How are you?" She asked.

"Good.." She lied. "Hm. Whatever you say.." She giggled.

Maurcy thought she herd Bowser Jr in the background calling her "Mom"

Bowser and Peach where Engagged for about 3 months. There wedding was planned for 2 months later. She couldnt believe she would have to call Bowser ... Dad in less than 2 months. I t made her stomach Churn.

"You there?" She asked with confusion. "Yea, mom. Im here." Maurcy replied in an upset tone.

"Be ok Honey. I have to go. Love you." Peach finnished. "Love you,"Maurcy said as she hung up the phone. Maurcy sighed. She arravied at Her uncles house with a nock.

"MAWSY!" A voice screamed as the door opened. It was her cousin, Lizzie. She had Brown Honey hair like Luigi, But a face like her mother, Daisy

Luigi ran trough the hall withought was chasing Dylan, and Dylan was all soapy.

Maurcy laughed as she ran in and picked up the wet cold Dylan.

"MAWRCY!" He yellped Tring to hig her in mid air. She laughed again.

Dylan looked like his dad, But had a slighter red tint in his hair.

"There you are dylan!" Luigi said as he ran in and picked him up.

"Maurcy! What are you doing here?" Luigi asked as he finnaly noticed Her.

"I thought I might help out, you know. with the twins." She claimed.

"Oh well thats great, let me just tell Daisy your here." Luigi then took dylan to the bathroom where ddaisy was.

Not even 2 minuts later, Daisy came out and hugged her. "Hows you mom?" She asked.

"Hm.. I dont really like what shes doing, but I guess thats what gonna happen." Maurcy said as she sat Down in the dinning rrom after putting the twins in there High Chairs. They dont eat .till like 8:00.

Daisy nodded." What?" Luigi said.

"Lets just say im gonna have to call bowser dad in less than 2 months.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Luigi shouted. It made the kids scream.

"Luigi?!?! Whtas wrong with you?!!?!" Diasy said calming down the twins.

"Sorry, but... I mean.... Your mom has Horrible sense in guys if thats what shes doing."Luigi said as he fed the twins.

Maurcv began to tear up.

"Whats wrong sweeie?" Daisy said patting her on the back.

"I Just-" She then ran into the living room.

Her cell started to ring. It was her mom again.

"Hey sweetie, wanna do the swich tonight? We are going to the grand opening of your racetrack tomorrow, an-" She got cut off. "My racetrack?" Maurcy asked

"Yea, Maurcy Midway"She concluded.

"Okay. Ill go home with you tonight."

"Wait, is that ok with Mari- Your Dad?" Peach stuttered.

"Um.... Im shure he wont mind.." Maurcy lied.

"Alright. meet me at the toad stop."

OK, love you." Maurcy said.

"Love you!" Peach said as she hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Sorry I had alot of typos in the other chapters, and problably this one to. I hope you liked it, and I hope you leave me at least one review. Thanks! Love you all alot! 3R's of the planet, reduce review recycle! ~lolLindzay121**


	6. Truth revealed

**Sorry everybody! I didnt mean to be so late on this! aNYWAY, i HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Maurcys's POV**

I walked into Bowsers castle with a look of sorrow.

My Ipod was at MAXIMUM Volume to drown out the pain. I had like 10 emotions at once. It hurt.

Bad.

The castle was dark, but Pea- MoM knew where all the switches where, so we where good.

**No POV**

"Mom? Im gonna go to Bed. Okay?" Maurcy said withought waiting for Peach to awnser.

"Okay,....." Peach said, voice getting softer.

'Maybe some sleep will help.." Peach told herelf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(There are only 3 koopas in this story. The 3 are Ludwig, Wendy, And bowser JR. At this time, Wendy was 8, Luidwig was 12, and bower jr, was 5. Okay! now back to the story..)

Maurcy walked up to the room she shared.(With wendy)

When she walked in, 6 little koopalings, around wendys age all sat on the floor in a circle.

Maurcy noticed the decorations, and thought that it must have been a birthday party..

The koopas (wendy, and her friends) Looked at Maurcy with not an expression, as much of a stare all itself.

**Maurcys POV**

What did I do? There staring at me.

Well I was just woken up, and i was still in my Pajamas.

I was also soaking wet, ant had like 3 bags of luggage. Maybe it was,,, All of the above?

**No POV**

"Is it somebodys birthday?" Maurcy asked walking in the room.

"Yes. we are tring to think of something to do!" Wendy said, A little louder than she should have said it.

"Well, what have you guys done so far?"Maurcy asked again, Sitting by wendy in her circle.

"WELL, we Messed with My daddy, played koopoly, built a fort, and had a fashion show! What else is ther to do here?!?!?" Wendy shouted.

"Have you ever playd a prank?" Maurcy said, catching everyones attention.

"Prank? On who?" Wendy whondered. She hadnt pranked somebody in ......... months. Like she had forgotton how to do it.

"I dont know... Maybe Ludwig, or Junior?" Maurcy questioned. Receiving devious smiles from Wendy, and her koopa friends, she took that as a yes.

They walked through the crumberstone castle until they reached Luidwig, and Jouniours room.

"Shh! there asleep!" Wendy whispered, keeping her plan on the DL.

Wendy walked in the room, and put shaving cream on both of th boys hands, then tickled there noses.

The shaving cream then went all over there face.

"Thats the oldest trick in the book," One of wendys friend said as she prepared a bowl of warm water.

She put there hands in it, (Ludwig and Jounior) And they pissed there pants!

Giggles could be heard throughtout ther group, as people claimed they had the best prank. One by one, they each took a turn doing something to the poor boys that would make them wish they where only children..

Suddenly. the lights went on and....

Busted.

Peach stood there with Bowser. He placed his hand around her hip.

She taped her foot in dissaproval.

"All of you.... Rooms.... Now..." Bowser grumbled, watching the kids scramble out of there like it was the end of the world.

"You, stay..." Bowser said with a firm look on Maurcy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What were you thinking?!?! letting them do that?!?!" Peach yelled

they where all in the kitchen . Peach stood up, along with bowser, who was pacing.

"I was thinking, that poor little girl would like to have some fun! God knows what she can do up there! Nothing!" Maurcy spat back.

"Im sorry to say this, but I have to aggree with your racing tommorow."Bowser said .

"I dont care about racing!" Maurcy said raising her voice a little.

"Dont you get a Tone with me missy! as your new da-" Bowser got cut of by Maurcy.

"DAD?!?! ONE THINGS FOR SHURE YOU WILL NEVER BE MY DAD! I KNOW MY DAD, AND WHO HE IS! AND ITS NOT YOU!" Maurcy screamed getting closer to bowsers face.

"Yea, I know who he was to! a fat lazy annoying slob just like his doughter!" Bowser yelled back at her.

"Peach gasped covering her mouth.

"Now i know why Wendy doesnt like you. you are all of those things and more." Maurcy begain, she continued,

"AND I LOVE MY DAD AND MY DAD LOVES ME! UNLIKE YOU WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF, AND THE FREAKING MONEY HE HAS IN HIS POCKET!" Maurcy yelled as she slammed the door.

Bowser then grabed peach by the waist again.

"Get off me you filthy creep." Peach said as she pushed his arm away.

'"Filthy creep? What are you talking about? do you know who I am?" Bowser smirked, thinking he had this over her.

"Yea, youre the guy I THOUGHT I loved. It turns out, everything that Maurcy said was true." Peach walked up the staircase and left bowser to weap. Now HE had made a huge turn in life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL!** I loved this chapter! The next one is gonna be sweet! Plz, i only ask for 1 review, Thanks! Reduce, review, Recycle! ~ lolLindzay121**


	7. Home movies

**OMG OMG OMG! Sorry, but Iv'e been Having writers block for the past 3 days. Then it Hit me! So, I hope you enjoy it to. This one is a little shorter though. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maurcy found herself walking again. Alone.

She couldnt discribe the events of that previous night.

She thought about what she said to Bowser.

Everything she had said WAS true.

Her father did love her, and even though she might have been an accident, He took care of her, and shared custody Of her with Peach.

She sighed, finding herself in an aqward position.

'Maybe I should go back and apologize..' Maurcy thought, changing direction to her fathers house.

**15 Min Later.......**

Maurcy approched the door, afraid to give it a knock, Afraid of what her father would say.

Just plain out scared.

She finnaly grew to reality and knocked 3 times.

No awnser.

Maurcy knew where the spare key was, so she reached under A nearby rock, and opened the door.

"Hello? Dad?" Maurcy begain, walking slowly into the dark house.

She flicked on a lamp.

Glass covered the floor. The light didn't Light up the whole room, but she continued to wander.

She noticed a tape, Half out of the VHS player.

Maurcy poped it back in, and sat down.

She had never seen this tape before. On the side that was sticking out, it said MAURCY.

_On the tape Pt 1_

_It showed Maurcy at her 6th birthday party._

_Luigi and Daisy both had smiled on there faces, along with Rosalina, Her son Clide, (7years of age)_

_Bowser, and his many koopalings, even though they all where tring to blow out the candles on her cake, Even Wario and Waluigi showed up._

_All having a good time._

_Maurcy sat in her chair, In front of her cake, Along with her dad, Mario who got on a knee beside her with an arm on her back._

_Mario: Make a wish Honey._

_Maurcy: Wishes this in her head, : I wish Mommy and daddy would get back together._

_(Blows out candles)_

_Everyone: Yay,!_

_Mario: Happy birthday sweetie._

_Maurcy: I Wuv you daddy! (Hugs Mario)_

END OF pt 1******

A tear came to her eye, as she noticed her Mother in the backround.

_Prt 2 of the video._

_It was when maurcy was 7, learning to ride her bike._

_Luigi was in the background, making chalk marks to see how far she could go on her own._

_(And yes, Maurcy ran him over a couple of times. :-) )_

_Mario: Here we go, Ready?_

_Maurcy: Yes!_

_Mario then ran with her on the bike and let go. Thats when she learned how to ride her 2 wheel bike._

_Luigi kept running down the block, mistaking another honey brown burnette kid for Maurcy._

_Mario: You Did it! Im So proud of you!_

_Maurcy Gave her father a kiss on his nose as he picked her up._

_(Imagine a skinny, 7 year old burnette peach, and thats what Maurcy was at the time)_

_Maurcy: Lets go find Uncle Wedgie and tell him thats not me riding the bike before he gets jumped._

_Mario : (Laughing) Jumped? Where did you lean that?_

_Maurcy: Uncle weedgie!_

_Mario: Like wise. (Smiles)_

_End of part 2 in the vid._

Maurcy Laughed. She remembered when they went looking for Luigi, Maurcy saw he moms car, right down the block from where she was riding.

Then she realized That SHE was the only reason her parents came together. She Knew How to ge them together, only if she could.

"What are you doing here?" A Scary voice asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CLIFFHANGER! OH YEA BAY BAY! WHO IS THE SCARY VOICE?????? ILL GIVE YOU A HINT..... NOT MARIO.......... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. What happened?

**Hi! Back! Wanna quick recap? Ok, So far, Maurcy got in a fight with Mario (Her father), went to Uncle Luigi's home, left sadly to her motheres house, only to**

**get in a fight with bowser. now she was at her Dad's Watching old home videos.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Maurcy turned her head to see a police man, with his light beeming into her big blue eyes.

"Agghh.." Maurcy moaned as she slammed her eyes shut.

"Oh, sorry, I was on an investigation." He replied, while shutting of the flashlight.

"Investigation? On what?" Maurcy asked getting up from the couch.

"Oh, I cant tell you anymore. I mean, -" He got cut off by Maurcy.

" Is something wrong with my dad?" She questioned, opening up her eyes again.

"Your dad? Does he wear a red cap and about uh.. Yey High?" The oficer said, holding up his hand.

"Yea, thats him!" She said, concerned about her father.

"Well, then, I think you should see this." The officer then lead her to his room, where Mario lay. On the soaked the pillow.

" What happened?!?!" Marcy asked, running up to her past out father.

" He, bumped his head or something,' He said scratching the back of his head.

" CHUCK! WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Maurcy shouted as she got the top half of her dad.

"Right- wait, how do you know my name???"Chuck said puzzled.

"Your wearing a nametag...." Maurcy replied, rolling her eyes.

Chuck wasnt the pick of the litter if you know what I mean.....

Chuck called an ambulance, which soon arrived, and allowed Maurcy in the back.

In the hospital, Maurcy sat and waited. ' good thing we have great insurance..' she thought.

"Maurcy Mario?" a nurse said, standig with her smock on.

Maurcy just stood up and walked with her to Marios room.

"He might be a little... off considering all the pills we put him on, but .. he'll be just fine,"

"Thanks." Maurcy said, walking in to her father.

"Ungg.." He groaned.

"Daddy!" Maurcy yellped, Hugging her father.

"Huh? uh.. wait.. what?" Mario said, regaining Himself.

"Maurcy? Are you ok? Im sorry I did that to you! I shouldnt ha-" He got cut off.

" I should be sorry daddy, I said I hated you. and i Never ment it... It just hurt your feelings... And Im... Im.. Im sorry."Maurcy cried,

Happy her dad was ok, and sad of what her father would think of her.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, and I Do love you. Nothing in the world, weather you whe horrible to me, or nevver forgave me, would

change the way I feel." Mario choked as he said the last few words.

Looking up she said, " I wuv you daddy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the short chapter and sappy ending, But hey, Who doesnt like a good Love story eh? lol. More comming ur way!**

**~lolLindzay121**


	9. Breaking news!

**Hi! Finnally back! and with Attitude! YaYZ! NO MORE SCHOOL!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Maurcy was back at her Fathers hose, Cleaning up a bit to save him the trouble.

"So I see you've watched The Video....." Mario said, coming out of the restroom with a pill container.

"Uh, Yea I hope you don't Mind." She said, Looking down.

"Oh Its fine, I just... Couldnt get past it.... " Mario said, sitting down next to his Daughter, who had taken a quick break.

"Past what?" Maurcy said with the look of confusion.

"Past... Everything.... Like How... If I had only smiled and said ok to your mother, Things would be better. For you, For her, for us...." He froze with a sigh.

"You Miss her dad... Dont'cha?"Maucry questioned, with a lot more sympathy then it sounds.

Mario shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, and let it out. He wrapped his hand around Maurcy and opened his eyes.

"Yes....Yes I do..."

She looked down then lay her head on his shoulder like her mom did at prom.

"Im starting to think she feels the same way.." Maurcy remarked, not moving an inch.

He chuckled at the remark she made.

"You are so much like your mother in every way."

She lifted up her head and smirked a little, as if saying 'What?'

Mario laughed again.

"I remember... The first time I met her dad. Nothing like me..."

"Whats that have to do wit anythi-" Maurcy stopped herself as she thought.

That must have been why he was acting so harsh yeaterday night...

"Is that why you blew up like that?" Maurcy asked, still with the same look on her face.

"I thought, A princess is a princess no matter what anyone says, she would still need a good daddy, who-" Mario then got cut off .

"Who blows up and freaks out at his 'Little canoli'???" Maurcy laughed.

Mario Laughed, and stared into space for quite some time.

"Well, why don' t we watch some T.V to get our minds off this..." She suggested as she clicked on the news.

_**Breaking news!**_

_**The Wedding between The koopa king and the Princess is off! **_

_**I REPEAT THE WEDDING IS OFF!**_

_**We have details that say, after Peach heard Her Daughter, The Loyal Maurcy Mario, have a Convincing argument over The DAD troubles who was former hero of the Mushroom kingdoom Mario Mario, She realized that Koopa was just as slimy as he was in High school! Owch! That Has got to hurt! Diane? What can you tell us about this so far?**_

Mario and Maurcy just stared with their mouths open as the broadcast continued.

_**Thanks Tom, **_

_**Im here today.... in front of the castle as the Princess is Exiting herself withought the Koopa King hImself!**_

_**Wait, Here he is! Mr. Koopa sir! How does it feel to be royaly dumped?**_

Bowser just continued to plow through the crowd of People and fans who wore "I 3 Koopa!" Shirts and baggy pants, along with reporters, and baysicly the typical Paparatizzi.

They decided to give up on bowser, and headed strait for the Peach.

_**Peach! **_

_**Anything you'd like to say to the audiance about this situation right now?**_

Peach looked into the camera, whisps of blonde hair flowing in the breeze.

_**Yes, **_

_**Maurcy Baby If you out there and happen to be watching this, I want you to know that i was wrong all this time and ill see you soon..... hopfully... I love you.**_

The camera went off The Princess and went onto the reporter

_**Isn't that sweet? A mother Princess that loves her daughter and isn't afraid of saying it! Oh, How adorable. Well, we will have you updated soon on the "Wedding wars" Tonight at 10!**_

Mario clicked of the TV, as their mouths both shut.

"Wow" They both said in Unison.

"Fight about .....Me?" Mario questioned.

"Lets just say, I was trying to make Wendy happy, pulled a prank, got busted, and the fat man got snippy." Maurcy explained looking at her dad.

"Snippy?"

"He brought up how he was going to be my dad and everything, and I told him no. He wasnt my dad, nore will he ever be...." She said again

"You are my dad. And I love you... Not him.." She said looking down, still all confused."

Mario chuckled again, and wrapped his arm around her again.

"Thats ma girl"


	10. Apologize

**Hi, **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... My computer was taken away because my idiot sister took cup in my room**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"LUDWIG! JUNIOR! CAR NOW!" Bowser roared, putting the key in the ignition.(If thats how you spell it)

"Whats the hurry?" Ludwig questioned hopping in the front passenger seat.

"Ung... I need to get Peach back." He grumbled, pulling out of the long rock driveway.

"Daddy, Didn't she dump you though?' The 5 year old Jr. protested, making bowser angry

"Oh, she didn't mean it! I know she didn't! I can feel it!" Bowser said, not to loud this time.

"Well, then why do we have to go?!?!?!" Ludwig questioned, leaning up.

"Cuz.... I get lonley.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Mario Household.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow dad... Your making dinner?" Maurcy asked, with a look of worry and excitment.

"Yup! Meatball subs." He replied, withought turning around.

Suddenly the door rang.

"I'll get it.." She offered, running to the door, and opening it.

Peach smiled at her and walked in.

She wasn't alone.... Miles and Miles down the block, and road even, Paparatzzi ran, from every direction, Just to catch a glimpse, of the Pre-teen, that supposedly started this.

"Get in!" Peach yelled, as she took Maurcys hand and pulled.

Maurcy stood froze, as she got sucked unto the mob asking her questions.

The tween suddenly fainted, from her condition that most of us have, claustraphobia.

"Baby!" Peach yelled as she bolted through the crowd to get to.

Mario turned around after hearing his ex girlfriends voice.

He ran to the door.

"Peach?!?! Wheres Maurcy?!?!"

"In the mob!" Peach groaned, looking for Maurcys leg.

As soo s The reporters saw Mario and Peach, working together to save there Daughter, they went balistic.

Trying to get perfect shots, and glimpses of the 3 together.

The 2 finnaly accomplished to get Maurcy inside, and shut the door, blocking the paparatzzi.

"Set Her on the couch," Mario Commented, while setting there still passed out daughter.

He went and grabbed an icepack, and place it on her forehead.

"This is all my fault." Peach Moaned, brushing the hair of Maurcys face.

Mario just stood there, panting from loss of breath.

"Peach looked up slowly with, her eyes half shut.

"I'm sorry Mario..." Peach whimpered.

He was shocked by this... He thought he would do the apologizing.

She begain to cry.

"If I had only went to prom with someone else, like... Tony or... Brad. You wouldn't be a dad, and wouldn't be in this mess...." Peach muffled with her head in her hands.

Mario sat down beside her, making shure not to sit on his daughter.

"Peach, this isn't your fault.... If anything, it would be mine... Wasn't supportive of you, or anything. When you said....I was a dad, I just... It was... Just to much for me to handle at the time but... Its accualy... alot different, when you hold that baby girl in your arms.. you can only think aboit what the future holds. Its a part of you.A living, brathing part of you.." Mario said, looking at the ground in the middle.

Peach could only smile.

She then sighed, noticing the look she was giving mario.

"Akward.." Maurcy Commented outside the group.

Mario and peach started laughing.

"How much of thet did you hear?" Mario asked.

"Its a Living, breathing part of you!!!!" she said overdramaticly

The 3 ended up sitting down on the sofa, talking and chatting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not the end yet, close though... sorryyzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!**

**/**


	11. Is this a Date?

**Hi... Back of course. Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Uh, wanna go out?" Mario questioned, holding a pan in his hands.

"Why?" Maurcy asked, running from her room.

He tilted the pan so she could see.

"Oh....Yea, lets go..I'll get mom.."

Peach got her things, and the three went out the door.

They pulled into a resteraunt, that was kinda mixed of expensive and cheep.

"Hey,Dad! Theres Emily! canI go with her family??I can use my own money! pleeeeeaassseeee???" Maurcy pleaded, leaning forward so much, that the top half of her body was a shade blue.

"Yes honey, but as long as its YOUR money..." Peach smiled as she unlocked the door.

"Thanks Emily! my plan is a succses!" Maurcy whispered to her friend.

"Cool! Shure you don't wanna stick around?"Emily offered, still walking

"Nah.... Phase 2 is just beggining."

1010101010010101010101101010101001001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Wow! Ihaven't been here since I was a little girl.." Peach said, looking at her environment.

"Yea....Me Neither" He chuckled,placing his hands in his pockets.

"Welcome to Le~chante, How may I-" The waiter began, ending with a gasp.

"Y-Your're Princess Peach and... M-Master Mario....T-Together!" He stuttered, making the two blush.

"Wheres the little one?"He said in a weird voice.

"A-Acually, Her name is Maurcy.....And shes 12..."Peach finnished, satisfied to sound caring.

He smiled.

Mario and Peach couldn't tell if it was real or fake,so they just followed him to a table.

They sat down, facing eachother, getting nervous.

"So.." He Mumbled, Rubbing the back of his head.

Peach giggled with a big grin on her face.

Meanwhile, Maurcy hid behind a plant, mumbling to herself.

"Ugg! why wont they just kiss already?!?!"

Maurcy could only watch them Laugh, and... They looked how Maurcy imagened 12 years ago..

"Um, excuse me... What areyou doing hiding behind a plant?" The waiter asked, not soflty at all.

"Shushhhhh! Im spying on my parents!"She whispered.

"Well arn't you a little booge-" He begain ending with another gasp.

"You're Maurcy Mario!!!!!" He shouted, getting attention of her parents, and everyone else in the resteraunt.

Maurcy squined her eyes and gave a fake smile "Thanks.."

Suddenly everyone in the resteraunt was rushing twards her, with a camera, and screaming.

She ran out of the resturaunt so fast, she left marks on a couple kids.

Mario And Peach quickly followed, still with a look of dissaproval.

Its like they where practicing.

Emily was walking out of the Friendlys shehad just been in.

"Phase 2 a no-go?"She shouted

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE??" Maurcy belted, trying to get louder than the crowd.

She got into the car, and waited for her parents who wern't long.

The two didn't say a word. Just got in, honked the horn, and left the parking lot.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"WHERE ARE THEY!?!?!?!" Bowser yelled to his koopa kids

"This is there house... Right Ludwig?" Jr. questioned

"YES! YOU THINK IM THAT DUMB?!?!"Ludwig finished, acting like his dad.

"Well..."

"Oh, Shut It!"

"No you shut it ugly butt!"

"You shut it mamma quaker!"

"You shut it Supid peice of shit!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bowser roared,provingthat he was still angery.

Suddenly,the group saw what was called,Headlights.

They bolted outta' the scene .

1010101010001010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Why?" Was all the parents could say.

"Mom, Dad, Please" Maurcy whimpered, getting gravy out of her hair.

"Please what? let you off the hook for what you did?" Mario asked sarcasticly.

She looked down. "It wasn't my fault... was that stupid waiter's fault..."

"Accualy, It WAS your fault. If you hadden't lied in the firstplace, you wouldn't be in this mess... Literaly." Peach said, peeling a pice of salad of her cheek.

"And to put poor Emily out there in this mess too!"

"This wasnt a mess! Well, sposed to be..."

"Oh yea? Wellthen, what was it?" They both said in unison.

"I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU TWO BACK TOGETHER!!!" Maurcy yelled as she ran to her room.


	12. Akward proposal

**WOW!!!! I HAVE WORDPAD TODAY! YAY! I'm sooooo happy! Yay! Oh my gosh! Michael Jackson…. Died??? OMFG! There goes my happiness …… RIP MJ!!! RIP MAN!!**

The 2 stared at each other, with a look of embarrassment.

"Let me go calm her down." They both said in unison.

Mario chuckled along with Peach.

She just Smiled and walked down the hallway to Maurcys room.

Peach knocked softly, not wanting to sound mad.

"Maurcy? Honey? May I come in?" She asked.

Peach could hear faint crying in the room.

The door opened, revealing Maurcy, with small tears trailing down her cheek.

Peach entered, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I honestly didn't know.. What that was about…" Peach explained, still wondering about the whole, get you guys back together thing.

Mario, who had been waiting in the living room, decided to get into the conversation.

He made his way to the door, but stopped when he heard crying.

You could say he was ease dropping, but… Technically, he wasn't.

"I-I just… Wanted…" Maurcy began

"Wanted what honey?" Peach questioned, while rubbing her hand on her back.

"I wanted you guys to ... Get back together…." Maurcy concluded looking at he bed.

Peach sighed.

Meanwhile, Mario stood outside the door, listening to the conversation.

(Just thought I might add that to let you know what he hears!)

"Sweetie… You know that is real unlikely… What you and you father had was along time ago.. Even though… I have had thoughts about…. Us recently…" Peach stated, which made Mario put a smile on his face

"I thought that…If you kissed him, or he kissed you... That... maybe you would consider… Being a family..."

Mario sighed as he looked down.

He walked into the kitchen, and set his hand on the counter.

Peach wasn't the only one thinking of that recently.

Mario found himself in an awkward position.

He picked up the phone and called his brother.

"_Hello?" a female voice answered_

"_Hi, Daisy… Is Luigi there?"_

"_Mario?? Is that you? Sure! Hold on!" Daisy exclaimed._

_There was an awkward moment of silence._

"_Bro.? You there?" Luigi questioned, in a tone like he was worried._

"_Yea." He answered._

"_Everything okay?" Luigi asked again._

"_Yea, Yea, I just wondered… Since you know so much about commitment, what do you look for in… a ring?" Mario questioned, trying to sound the least Hinty. _

_Luigi froze for a moment or two._

"_Ring?"_

"_Yea, for like… a Girl..." Mario replied, blushing._

"_Uh-Huh… who is this…. Girl?" Luigi questioned._

_Daisy was over- listening to this conversation with her husband and brother-in-law, while dealing with the twins and the laundry._

_It was hard to do both, considering the twins had popsicles, and where poking them on the laundry._

"_Uh..." Mario thought._

"_Its not for me… it's for a friend"_

"_Yea, well tell this "friend" that it depends on the girl..." Luigi said sarcastically_

"_Go on…" Mario continued, thinking that he bought it._

"_Well, let's say… this girl has... Oh I don't know, Blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a pink dress, you might want to consider something pink and dimondy."_

"_Okay, you got me..." Mario Moaned._

"_How about you meet me at David's?" Luigi laughed._

"_Alright. I just got to tell Maurcy I'm going out."_

"_O.K." _

_Then they both hung up._

(If you're wondering, David's is a jewelry store.)

The Two (Maurcy and Peach) Walked out of the room,

"Hey, Uh, I'm going Out for a while" Mario stuttered, Making Peach give a frown.

"Oh, alrigh- Wait… where could you possibly be going at 7:00?" Peach asked, with a look of suspicion and worry.

"Out with Luigi. Don't worry; I'll be back by 9:00." Mario said, rushing out the door.

His daughter sighed...

"Well there goes our plan..."

Bowser was pacing.

"Dad, just give up... We failed." Junior Groaned, exhausted.

Ludwig was playing paddle-ball at the time.

"Miserably…" He mumbled.

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" Bowser snapped, stopping with a thought.

"This plan is foolproof!" He chuckled with an evil grin.

"That means you can't even mess it up!" Wendy Mumbled to her dad

"Hey Bro." Mario greeted, noticing his brother in front of the store.

"Hey. Ready?" Luigi questioned,

Mario took in a deep breath. He was ready.

They both entered the store, which was much colder than it was outside.

Mario shivered at the sudden thought and scent of vanilla.

Reminded Him of her at the dance...

"Hello! How may I help you tonight?" The young cashier / owner asked.

"Uh, How much for... This?" Mario questioned, pointing to a simple Pink diamond ring, with a blended blue center.

"Just about... 4,000 coins." She said with a smile.

Mario was stunned.

"Whoa... 4,000 coins??? I only have 2,000!"

"Ohhhh… well maybe you can try something over here… Is there something specific in mind??" She asked.

"I'm looking for a wedding ring, but I want it to have meaning, you know?" He said, also putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes… What about... This? Simple, but screams meaning! Huh? Am I right?"

Mario focused on the ring she had showed him.

It wasn't big, but that didn't matter. It was something that he thought Peach would find in her dresser drawer.

"Anything else... Amanda?" Mario questioned looking at her nametag.

"Actually, yes. You might want to look fast. That gentleman has had an eye on it for sometime now…" Amanda finished, watching the brothers run over to the man who was pre-maturely

Bald.

The ring wasn't too big, but wasn't too small.

It was the color Peach…

Perfect right? Mario thought so.

"I'll take it!" Mario shouted placing his coins on the table.

"Actually, I was about to but this... And give this gorgeous young lady a 300 tip!" The man said again, writing out a check.

Luigi wanted to help his brother.

"But, then this Young lady would have to drive all around the kingdom to find a bank to cash it! This could waste gas!" He blurted, saving his brothers back.

Amanda agreed.

"But, it's a 300 coin tip! She could by 3 times the amount of gas!" The man continued, getting more upset.

Amanda also agreed to his theory.

"Fine!" Luigi threw 400 coins on the table. "Now, sell us that ring!"

"Sold!" Amanda shouted as she gathered up all the coins.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181

BACK AT HOME-

18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181

Mario entered his House, turning on the lamp.

"Where have you been?"

He turned around noticing Peach sitting there in her pajamas, which consisted of Pants and a shirt, which wasn't baggy.

"Look, I can explain…" Mario began.

Peach stood up and sniffed.

"Is that…Perfume??" Peach scowled, thinking He was with another girl.

Maurcy stood at the end of the hallway, about to get a drink until she noticed her parents conversation. So, she stood and listened.

Mario got on one knee and opened the box which contained the ring he had just purchased.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Peach was DYING to say yes, but she wouldn't until she knew what was up.

Maurcy had a big smile on her face, as she noticed the ring.

"Not until you tell me what you where doing! Its 11:34!" Peach snapped, catching Maurcy off-guard.

She gasped as she heard her mother ask that.

"Okay... I went out with Luigi to get you a ring and someone already had there eye on it, and we had to bargain, and I spent all my 2,000 coins and…. "Mario finished from loss of breath.

Peach understood, and took the ring from the box and put it on.

The two both then shared a kiss, which was so intense, that they hadn't broken it for 56 seconds.

Once they did Mario looked down the hallway where Maurcy was.

"Now, you need to go to bed..."

**Yay! Longer than normal chapter!!!!! Yay! Boohoo that MJ died… that's truly upsetting. Two stars die in 1 day, and a massive storm after both are gone. Scary. Anyway, I've got to go listen to this Michael Jackson song "Man in the Mirror". Bye!**

**READ, REVIEW, RECYCLE!! ~lolLindzay121**


	13. Wedding, Or not?

**Back with another creepy story…. You know Billy Mays or, however you spell it? Ya, he died to…. Why is god taking all of our stars??**

After a couple of months, organizing, and getting praise and giggles, it was finally the wedding day.

Peach hadn't arrived yet, and Mario, along with Maurcy, Luigi, Daisy, Lizzie, Dylan, Rosalina, Clyde,(Who couldn't stop staring at Maurcy in her white silk dress), Wario ,Waluigi, Mixed in with a couple of Pintas.(Is that how its spelled? Haven't played the game in years…)

Maurcy stood beside her father. It reminded her of when she was about 5 or 6, standing at the top of a hill, watching over the koopa kingdom. (He had to tell her sometime about the awful constant wars)

_Flashback:_

_Mario stood beside 5 year old Maurcy with his eyes, directed on the castle._

_Not focused on anything else._

_The breeze was found comforting, as it changed directions; Back, and forth, Back and forth..._

_He wore his cap, which had been worn down to about 3 more years of lasting…_

_The two held hands, while Maurcy tried to figure out why, and what her father was staring at._

"_Daddy?" She asked, looking up towards Mario._

_He just mumbled, still not looking away. "Hm?"_

"_What's so great about this castle?"_

_Mario shut his eyes and sighed._

"_Nothing at all…"_

"_Can we go play catch daddy?" Maurcy asked out of nowhere._

_He laughed, noticing how quick his daughter changed the subject._

"_Alright then, lead the way…" He said, motioning his hands._

_The two walked down the hill again, this time, Mario stayed behind._

_The Willow tree, that had been behind the pair, revealed a figure from behind._

"_Hello Mario…." Bowser grumbled, looking at the little girl walking down the hill._

_The startled plumber turned around._

_Mario noticed the glare Bowser had on Maurcy._

"_You leave her alone koopa…." Mario snapped, putting his fist in front of him._

"_Don't worry…Human. I won't …" He said with a glare._

"_I mean it! You touch a Hair on her head, so help me I will murder you." _

"_Heh. Didn't you say that the last oh, I don't know… 40 times?"_

_Mario regained his posture, tightening his fist._

"_Wow, so protective of a little niece…." Bowser said sarcastically._

"_Niece? She's my daughter..."Mario muffled, wondering if he would use her as his weakness._

_She was his weakness. Maurcy and Peach._

_The Turtle grumbled._

"_Well then, so protective of an accident…"_

_Mario lost it and pushed the koopa against a tree, grabbing his throat, but not choking him._

_Meanwhile, Maurcy was walking down the hill, when she noticed that her father wasn't following, she continued back up the hill._

_The little girl saw it all._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Maurcy!" Clide whispered, coming from the Main room.

She ran up to him.

"How would you feel about singing?"

"What?!?! I sound like a Dying animal!" Maurcy whispered loudly.

"Come on! This Stupid Pinta can only play here comes the Bride!" Clide moaned in a whisper.

"Isn't that what's supposed to be played at weddings?" The confused girl asked again.

"Well, not at this one... I over-heard your dad and Luigi talking about how they missed the old days! I'm sure you mom does too!" Clide begged, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, first… I'll do it… Second... Don't do the puppy dog eyes... It's creepy!" Maurcy finished, grabbing a guitar.

"SHE IS HERE!" Wario yelled, making everyone sit in the seats, as Mario rushed to the stage. (The place that's 2 steps up from the ground where they get married. A stage)

"FLOWER GIRL!!" Daisy whispered as she pushed Lizzie out into the carpet, which she just sat down on and poured the basket of flowers on herself. Luigi slapped himself on the forehead, and rushed out into the rug to get the little girl. Daisy took the pillow with the rings on it away from Dylan when she saw how well it went with Lizzie.

"Not even!" She laughed.

Suddenly Peach came out, In a nothing but ordinary ball gown, which was white.

(Thank god... Enough pink)

Maurcy stuttered, thinking of what to sing.

She then started strumming and singing, which didn't sound bad. It was actually… good!

_**I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow,**_

_**Let it take me where it wants to go,**_

_**Till you open the door,**_

_**There's so much more,**_

_**Never seen it before,**_

_**I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings,**_

_**But you came along and you changed everything,**_

_**You lift my feet of the ground, **_

_**Spin me around,**_

_**You make me crazier,**_

_**Crazier,**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your Eyes,**_

_**You make me Crazier**_

_**Crazier,**_

_**Crazier,**_

_**I watched from a distance as you, **_

_**Made life your own,**_

_**Every sky was your own kind of blue,**_

_**And I wanted to know, **_

_**How that would feel,**_

_**And you made it so real,**_

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see,**_

_**You opened my eyes and you made me believe,**_

_**You lift my feet of the ground,**_

_**Spin me around,**_

_**You make me Crazier,**_

_**Crazier,**_

_**Feels like I'm falling' and I, I'm lost in your eyes, **_

_**You make me Crazier,**_

_**Crazier, **_

_**Crazier…**_

She looked to the crowd, and her parents, who where both standing beside her.

They all has somewhat of tears in there eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered to Clide.

The Official wedding began, with the Priest, talking about holy matrimony and such.

"Mario, do you take Peach, Katharine Toadstool to be your lawfully wedded wife?" (The people in this island are SLLOOOOWWWWW! LOL)

He put the ring on her finger and looked into her eyes.

"I Do."

The Pinta Priest (Lol. Like saying that…) Glanced at Peach and continued.

"Peach, do you Take Mario Luciano Mario, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

As the words where leaving her lips, which would be "I do," A figure burst through the front door.

Bowser…

"HAMMER BROS! GET THE LOVLEY COUPLE PINNED!" He shouted, walking up to Maurcy, who had nowhere to go.

The hammer bros. Took there hammers and tossed them to the wall, which luckily pinned the clothes and not the skin.

"Well, lookie here! If it isn't daddy's little girl! Or should I say… Accident…" Bowser taunted, Making Maurcy snap and go head on to the turtle.

Mario and Peach had there mouths taped shut, so they couldn't move or be heard, which didn't help the fact of being pinned.

"KIDS!" The koopa shouted, regaining his posture.

The screaming was …..loud.

"SHUT UP OR ELSE YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO THE CASTLE TO GET BOILED!"

The room became silent quicker than someone could say hi, but they didn't dare to.

The two koopa kids, Ludwig and Jr. came to her, and held her hands.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, watching people crying in the crowd.

Mario was using all his strength to try to escape, but he was having little luck, along with peach.

"GET OF ME NOW BEFORE I KIK YOUR BUTTS TO NEXT YEARS E3!" She yelled, squirming.

"Oh, really?" Ludwig laughed, making his dad Laugh as well.

"Yea. Really"

Maurcy flipped the two, who landed on there backs. Being free, she ran to her father and tried to yank out the hammers that where pinning him to the wall.

Mario was mumbling loudly, so Maurcy ripped off the tape.

"Behind you!" He yelled.

Maurcy turned to get a face, well a cheek full of claw.

Bowser raised his hand revealing blood which made Mario ballistic. Cussing so much, I can't repeat it on fan fiction,

Peach had Tears, running down her face.

Blood covered the stage where she had landed.

Mario began to gain tears two.

"Got your weakness. Now, when ya' gonna' Murder me?" Bowser laughed, picking up the unconscious Maurcy. He Lifted away he hair and showed everyone the 3 huge gashes on her face, still trailing blood. He ran out of the church with his kids and Maurcy.

"Bye" He laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Review! I wish to know if I have another chapter, or if you guys are done with this story. I love it sooooo much, but it also takes a lot of time outta my day… so If you could, please Review. Gots to watch Family guy now! (And No, this is not the time your taking out of my day!)**


	14. Truth, Lies, and the one I Dispise Pt1

**Wow. Finally back. Wel'p, I guess I should continue writing.**

Maurcy's eyes snapped open.

She wasn't aware of her surroundings, so it made her strain to remember.

**Maurcys POV**

Where am I?

I cant….. Quite remember…

All that comes to mind is.. Me, my dad, and…

"Agg" I moaned, feeling the sudden sharp pain in my cheek. My hands where tied to the wall, not allowing me to be able to cover my mouth.

Suddenly, A Door I hadn't seen, considering the room was pitch black opened, letting in all the light which blinded my eyes.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't Maurcy." He grumbled, giving away his Identity.

"Bowser? Wha- what do you wa-" I remembered.

I was at a wedding, for my parents…

He just laughed, as he noticed my eyes, widening at the thought.

"Don't worry, you dad won't save you Like he did you mother all those times... this is different." He smirked, making sure to hover over me.

**No POV**

"Like he did my mom?" She questioned, with a look of confusion.

Bowser stood there, looking at me as if he where about to lose it.

He growled as he continued. " Heheheh, I guess I have to tell you the real story."

------------Story in Bowsers P.O.V.-------------

It indeed was a rough night. Wind blew, while the rain fell from the Heavens.

It was in my deepest manner, to find her….

No other night would be good.

This Night I would go after My love,

Princess Peach…

Well, technically, I already kidnapped her.

"Let me go!" A 12 year old Peach yelled, wiggling and squirming, trying to break free from the cleaver trap I had prepared.

"No force on this side of the planet will make me!" I roared. I had quite the lungs for a little koopaling.

"Except this force!" A young boy charged, pounding my side.

"Oww!"

------------------------------------------------------

He was quite ugly. Big-ish nose, Stupid overalls, Dumb Helmet head …

Maurcy interrupted. "Lemmie guess... That "Dumb helmet head," is my dad? "

Bowser's face went from upset, to angry.

"Stop interrupting!"

----Continuing with no POV-------

The 13 year old Bowser, flopped to the ground, while Mario rushed to the princess, to un-tie her.

"Thank you!" She cried, followed by a sudden,

"BEHIND YOU!"

Mario dodged out of the way, avoiding getting seriously hurt.

Maurcy Interrupted, "Wait… why would you kidnap me then if it was my mom you wanted?"

Bowser turned around with a grumble, as he hid his eyes, which where tearing up.

Revealing his softer side, he calmly explained,

"When I was born… I was the tiny little bitsy koopa, that everyone made fun of… even though I was a king… Shortly after that, My parents got into a fight that made my father go crazy."

He paused as he sighed.

"He murdered My mother…"

Maurcy's eyes grew wider, but not in a good way.

She was still persistent.

"Still, Don't get me wrong… I feel horrible for you... Its happened to me as well."

Bowser turned around, revealing Tears.

"Well, yea… Mom was only like 16 when she had me… And my dad wouldn't provide for me..."

He chuckled.

"At the time…" Maurcy picked up.

"Look Kid, do you really think you can handle what happened?"

Maurcy just nodded.

"Okay. When your mother was 15… She gave me a chance. She dropped out of school and…. We got married."

Maurcy was stunned. There had to be a huge piece of information that she wasn't getting…

He continued…" About a month or so passed, and We found out that she was pregnant."

Okay… that's It. This piece of information has to be Big!

The koopa sighed as he took a deep breath.

"It wasn't mine…" Bowser sighed as he looked at Maurcy.

"It was you."

Maurcy continually tried to put the Pieces together…

It clicked.

She suddenly felt horrible for Bowser, even though he had caused her pain.

When he was little, He witnessed his mothers death.

Maurcy knew his father died in the war for his kingdom,

…He had been all alone.

Which caused him to become Mean, and Violent.

Then he met Peach, so-called love of his life,

Well, kidnapped anyway…

And became enemies with Mario, who tried to win her over.

They went to High school together, and bowser joined to stop there love…

It worked, because she dropped out of Shroom High school ,

That was right after Prom…

To Marry Bowser,

But , Bowser found out she was pregnant, He must have been overjoyed,

Until he found out it was his archenemy's Child, Maurcy.

So, Peach just left… Leaving him alone again.

Bowser didn't hate Maurcy.

At all.

He just hated Mario, Her father.

Truth was, He cared about her.


	15. Truth, Lies, and the one I Dispise Pt2

**Back so late? Uh-huh. I've had serious writers block for a long time...**

Clide and Luigi helped untie Peach and Mario Down. The Father didn't speak, as he just fell to his knees, with his head slumped down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help her Bro... I've gotta' family..." Luigi began, feeling truly pitiful for himself.

"Thanks to you I just lost Mine..." Mario replied , still not looking up, running his hand over the Blood stain on the carpet, which rubbed of on his glove.

"Mario, Its NOT his fault!" Peach yelled through the tears. Clide stood by the wall, as he straitened himself up. "I'm going to go save her...". Rosalina reacted to this as cautiously as possible, "What? This is bowser! You can't face him alone!"

"I'll have to try... Anyone with me?" He finished, getting a response from Luigi, Peach, and of course Mario, who still had been in his mood...

And they where off. No looking back. No Mind changes.

12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 12 121 2 12 12 12 212 21 12 12 12 2 12 12 121 2 1

Bowser Looked Maurcy in her eyes, as she still hung on the wall. "Your nothing like your mother are you?"

She thought about what he father had said earlier. "I don't quite know."

"Hm... Meen either..."

"She had a feeling they where on there way as soon as they left. only three more days until rescue... she mummbled...


	16. Made for settiling

**Long time no see? Well, I'm back again. I'm Soooooo Excited About the Sequel! It's going to leave you speechless. I swear. So many ups and downs in an actual family. But today's question is this… ***_**would you read the Sequel to this story and actually review? Do you think I've gotten better? Which chapter do you like the most?***_** Please, Take your time and answer my questions… Sorry, it's more than one, but If I get that, I'll know what I can and should do better. You guys have been awesome through it all, and you all rock. I am Just a little touchy, because My great-grandpa died, and its **

**Disclaimer: Own Maurcy, Clide Lizzie and Dylan! ALL ELSE ARE OWNED BY NINTENDO! BOO THEM! I WANT THE CHARACTERS! Hahaha, then again, so does everyone else… **

Bowser Finally let Maurcy down from the chains. She just fell, And Mumbled a reply, "Thank you"

He smiled a bit, but quickly changed his emotions when he thought of her father, Mario who would be coming any day, any Time. "We must be leaving now…" Bowser began, helping Maurcy up, as he began to leave the room as to be saying, follow me.

She got the hint, and Followed Him around the castle. So many pictures, Of Himself, and Peach. Some together, some separate. Maurcy Tripped Over her Torn and Ripped dress, which had almost turned black, with a hint of red from the blood which still leaked from her clawed cheek. It didn't hurt that much now, It was more of a numb sensation, considering she had been used to the horrible stinging, and burning that you usually get from a cut or scrape.

He stopped At a door, that was a bit lighter than the rest of his castle. "Here is where you will be sleeping for the time being…"

The room was Pink. A lot of Pink. Looked like something her Mother would definitely like. She walked in, Smelling the Fragrant aroma of Roses and Vanilla, her mothers favriote scent. There was a fireplace, In front of the lacy pink bed, with a huge canopy, layered with butterflies, and well, Pink. "You really Made it Look like something Mom would love,"

"Well that's who it was originally designed for. Is it okay?"

She turned around and faced the koopa king himself. "Its Perfect."

1212121Meanwhile…12121

Mario and Luigi where leading the group, while Clide and Peach stayed behind a tad, just talking.

It was suddenly day two into the rescue, and nothing and changed. "Wow this is all he has to do to save me?" Peach complained, still walking with a frown.


	17. Happy Endings DO Come true

_Hey, Final Chapter... Home slices... Thanks, Yall Have been great! Oh, and If you want that special reward for the whole, reviewing thing let me know. I dont wanna' do it against anyones permission.! Disclaimer? dont own crap. Except For Maurcy, Clide, Lizzie And Dylan. So.... Yea....._

_(Jr, As I said Before is the oldest. And Ludwig is the five year old)_

Bowser Scooped up Maurcy, looking paralyzed from loss of sleep. She didn't budge of move an inch, fore she was so weak. It hurt her to think. Bowser Didn't want to give her up... He loved her like his own, But he still felt so wrong about keeping her against her will, seeing her in pain, seeing her unhappy. He Just wanted it to end.

Tears, Finally, for once falling from his eyes, he carried her in his arms, into what looked to be an oversized Jail cell. It was Huge. Like Three times A Gymnasium size. He Fell To His Knees, Talking to either himself, or a communication device. She was to sleepy, and weak to care.

"Send them In to the Battle Rock Jail Cell...." Bowser Managed to whimper out .

Thats All Maurcy Heard, through her red ears, sore and cold.

Her Eyes Began to flutter as she heard a yelp, of someone no other then...

Mario.... Her Father... He had come to save her. He sounded so horribly sad. She loved to sound important... Especially since they where angry with her a few days before. Maurcy's strength began to regain itself, Allowing her to sit up, Couching from all the dust on the floor. Bowser still had her in his arms, But wasn't looking at Anyone. He had his eyes shut, and was looking down.

A warm tear, fell from his eye, Landing right on Maurcys Claw gash, making her yelp at the pain.

"LET HER GO!" Mario shouted, charging forward to the group.

Resting the Girl down, Bowser picked up a remote, Making The area Maurcy and Bowser where on, An Island, Surrounded by Nothing but air. Mario Quickly stopped, avoiding falling down, the deep dark abyss.

'KOOPA!" He shouted, feeling anger raging through his Veins, along with Clide, whom just wanted to rip his head off from anger.

Bowser Laughed tauntingly, quickly pulling back the tears. "Want her so Bad? Huh? Im sick Of playing with you... Plumbers. You've taken away EVERYTHING! My Wife, My Dignity... And One of My Daughters! He grumbled, Shouting now, looking at Peach, More specifically.

Bowser, Full of Anger, Picked up the half- asleep Maurcy, and dangled her over the side of the Island they where on.

"NO!" Peach shouted, Watching at his awful actions. Clide snarled, Fist tightening.

Maurcy, Using Her Last Bit of strength, lifted herself up to his ear ad whispered...

"I Love you Daddy."

His eyes Widened. Realizing what he was doing, he slowly lifted her up onto the platform, Laying her down comfortably, on the ground.

Luigi, Peach And Clide Sighed in Relief. Mario, continued with that look, until Bowser vanished into the dark, Leaving the Girl, to rest alone. The floor rose back up again, as The group rushed towards the Poor, Sore Girl.

Peach And Mario, Crouched Down And Held the Maurcy As they Cried in happiness. Luigi Was in the group to. Clide felt a little third wheel-ish, but It made Mario chuckle, as he said.

"Come here Boy."

Maurcy Felt like that moment would last forever... But It didn't. She suddenly thought to herself...

"Crap, I've got school Next week."

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I'm gonna start the sequil! yays! I hope you tell me about maybe Ideas you want in the sequil, or the other way around, tell me how this story was, things like that! thanks, through all of it, and more!**


End file.
